Drill Bot
:"Flybot" redirects here. For the foe group in EBF5, see Flybots. The Drill Bot, also known as Flybot, is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily around factories and other industrial areas, such as the final stages of and the Waste Disposal Plant in . However it can also be found at Volcano Peak in , where it was initially used as a mining drone. Appearance Drill Bot is a round, flying robot with a propeller on top. It has a large red "eye" on its front flanked by two smaller eyes, has three small landing struts on its underside, and a pair of large drills on its sides. Overview The Drill Bot is a recurring mid-tier foe which largely uses non-elemental attacks. While it frequently appears in late-game areas, the Drill Bot is not an overly threatening foe. However, it can still dish out damage and can inflict moderately annoying statuses. The Drill Bot is notable for being able to debuff in EBF2 and 4'', while in ''EBF3 ''it can instead players. It also has a surprisingly strong attack; while it is derived from different attacks depending on the game, it still deals heavy damage and can take out players. That said, this is the only elemental attack the Drill Bot has in any game; none of its other attacks can be resisted. In ''EBF2, the Flybot is weak to , , and . However, it resists , , and . Thunderbolt and Airstrike are particularly effective against it. In EBF3, the Drill Bot is flat out immune to and , though it is quite weak to and . In EBF3, the Drill Bot is once again immune to and , but suffers from weaknesses to , , , and especially . Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 194 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 28 |AP = 3 |SP = 3 |Gold = 30 |thunder = -80% |ice = -60% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -100% |burn = 100% |psn = 100% |item1name = Steel Plate |item1chance = 40% |item2name = 7-Segment Display |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Springy Spring |item3chance = 30% |item4name = Plastic |item4chance = 10% |item5name = Glass |item5chance = 20% }} Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it had Wind resistance instead. Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 |Acc1 = 100% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Debuff chance applies only to the final hit. |Attack2 = Energy Waves |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 20/2 |Type2 = Magical |Acc2 = 100% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = This attack was supposed to have 60% chance to debuff Magic Defence by 25% with the first hit and 60% chance to debuff Magic Attack by 25% with the second hit, but its syntax is screwed up big time, killing the debuffs. |Attack3 = Rocket |Target3 = All |Power3 = 29 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Bomb |Acc3 = 120% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Laser |Target4 = All |Power4 = 35 |Type4 = Magical |Acc4 = 80% |RdF4 = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Laser |Target3 = All |Power3 = 33 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Rocket (Hand Bomb) |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 110% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Laser |Target3 = All |Power3 = 18 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Rocket (Blast) |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 42 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * Syphoned → Energy Waves; * Otherwise → Drills (1/4), Energy Waves (1/4), Rocket (1/4), Laser (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Drills; ** Note: Since the foe is immune to Berserk, this pattern never comes into play. * Syphoned → Drills (1/3), Energy Waves (1/3), Rocket (1/3). * Otherwise → Drills (1/4), Energy Waves (1/4), Laser (1/4), Rocket (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked and/or Syphoned → Drills; * Otherwise → Drills (1/4), Energy Waves (1/4), Laser (1/4), Rocket (1/4). Trivia * The EBF3 incarnation of the Drill Bot has several references to the animé Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. ** Its Bestiary description states: "It's sic drills will pierce your heavens." This references a recurring motif/statement in TTGL: "My/your Drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens!" ** When the party destroys their first Drill Bot in battle, Lance will comment: "I don't think these guys have the spirit to pull off a Giga Drill Breaker. Good for us!" The Giga Drill Break is one of the iconic attacks of the main robot in TTGL. * In EBF5, the Mini Drone flair has the same design as Drill Bot, minus the drills. See Also * Red Flybot * Blue Flybot * Yellow Flybot Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes